Diskussion:Hauptseite
alte Diskussionen im Archiv. Blog Muss das auf die Hauptseite? Wir haben die extra ausgemistet, da die überladen war. Ein Link würde hier sicher auch reichen und eine extra Unterseite. Im Moment sind da nur 4 Einträge drin, aber mit jedem Weiteren rücken die Teile unterhalb des Blogs weiter nach unten. Ich finde das überhaupt nicht gut.--Tobi72 17:18, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :man kann die anzahl der Einträge einstellen die maximal drin stehen soll--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:25, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es sinvoll ist, alle Blogs auf Dauer, wenn auch nur Ausschnitte zu sehen sind, auf der Hauptseite aufzulisten. Das hätte das Problem, dass die Hauptseite elendig lange werden würde, wenn die Anzahl der Sympathisanten solcher Blogs zunimmt. Zu bedenken wäre auch, dass die Inhalte, na gut, nicht privat, aber persönlicher sind, weshalb es vielleicht unzweckmäßig ist, diese auf der Hauptseite zu veröffentlichen. Wenn die Hauptseite die Memory Alpha kurz und bündig erklärt, und Themen bzw. Beispiele rund um Star Trek verdeutlicht, wären Benutzerblogs vielleicht etwas verwirred. Ein kurzer Hinweis auf der Hauptseite reicht. Mein Vorschlag wäre, unter "gemeinschaft", wo sich auch der Link zu dem Zehn Vorne-Forum befindet, einen Link zu einer Seite hinzuzufügen, welche die gesamten Benutzerblogs auflistet. Wir können dafür z.B. die Blog-Kategorie verwenden. Wie gesagt, auf Dauer ist das nicht gut, doch ist dann als Kompromis nicht ein Link unter gemeinschaft realisierbar?--Andy Riker < just talk> 17:34, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Da wäre es für alle Fälle besser aufgehoben.--Tobi72 18:24, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :du bist ja Admin, fügs so ein wie du denkst :) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:46, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Und wie bearbeitet man die Listen an der Seite? Ich meine "navigation", "gemeinschaft", "suche", "werkzeuge" und "wikia"? Hab das noch nicht gemacht.--Tobi72 20:28, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du über ein Flyout-Menü gehst, sollte als letzter Eintrag "Menü bearbeiten" zur Auswahl angeboten werden. Klicke darauf und du landest in der MediaWiki-Message MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. Weitere Informationen findest du auf der Seite Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins. Möglicherweise magst du dann auch die Sidebar für diejenigen anpassen, die noch Monbook ausgewählt haben. Das kannst du hier. --Avatar 21:26, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke, habs jetzt und passt so weit. Denke es kann dann von der Hauptseite runter.--Tobi72 22:10, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nun sieht man leider nicht mehr, ob es neue Einträge gibt. Ggf. gibt es aber eine Möglichkeit, das auf der Hauptseite irgendwie so einzufügen, dass nur die Überschriften angezeigt werden und dazu die Anzahl der Kommentare. Zusätzlich könnten diese anstatt vertikal ggf. horizontal angezeigt werden. Etwa so: Unsere Benuzter-Blogs ---- Dann kann man die letzten 5 Blogs anzeigen und hat diese recht klein gehalten. Das ist jetzt nur mal eine Vorlage. Ich bin nicht so gut in der Erstellung dieser automatischen Scripts, deshalb sollte das ggf. von jemandem erstellt werden, der sich damit auskennt.--Tobi72 07:43, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Finde ich nicht so gut, und ist auch nicht so einfach, glaube ich.---ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:54, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Crossover-Folgen :Frage kann korrekten Ort verschoben: Forum:Crossover-Folgen Es gibt jetzt auch ein deutsches STExpanded, wie es schweint, nennt sich aber Star Trek Fanfiction Wiki--213.196.195.138 16:24, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Fehler bei Ereignisse des Tages "Der Steinwandler" gehört nicht zu VOY, sondern zu DS9. 1994 gab es VOY noch gar nicht. --CptnPicard 07:54, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :ich habs hier geändert. danke für den Hinweis :)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:58, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Mir ist ein Fehler aufgefallen. Wenn man eine Seite bearbeitet und zu den Vorlagen runter scrollt, vor Löschkandidat, so steht dort: Nachichtenschilder statt Nachrichtenschilder, könnte das mal jemand korrigieren?! Gruß --Terran2151 19:43, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :erledigt, danke--Bravomike 10:17, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Beim Artikel des Monats ist wohl was schief gegangen? Gruß --Terran2151 08:13, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Es gibt im Moment noch keinen. Vorschläge (aus der Liste)? Ich wäre fast für Spock, weil der Charakter ja nächste Woche wieder aktuell wird, aber der war eigentlich schon mal (Feb 2007)--Bravomike 08:42, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Also ich hätte nichts gegen Spock einzuwenden. Wie du schon erwähnt hast wird man ihn ja kommende Woche wieder zu Gesicht bekommen und das zum Anfang seiner Karriere, (worauf ich mich übrigens sehr freue). Der Film wird meiner Meinung nach auch dazu beitragen, die Popularität aller Charaktere zu steigern, allen voran Spock, und somit die Fangemeinde erweitern. Deswegen wäre es doch gut ihn zu wählen?! Aber auch die ''Constitution''-Klasse wäre eine Variante. Gruß --Terran2151 10:01, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Allerdings waren die letzten beiden Raumschiffe, ich dachte, jetzt sollte mal was anderes dran sein--Bravomike 10:49, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Dann wäre ich für Spock. Gibt es dafür eine Abstimmung? Gruß --Terran2151 11:28, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Interwikis & Co In welcher Reihenfolge sollten sich denn in einem Artikel die Interwikis und Kategorien befinden? Erst die Kategorien und dann die Interwikis oder umgekehrt, oder ist es egal? Hier scheint es nämlich unterschiedliche Ansichten zu geben. Ich habe hier noch nichts diesbezüglich gefunden. Gruß --Terran2151 10:40, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Also klassisch kommt erst die Kategorie, dann die Interwikis (das ist das letzte im Artikel). Zwischendurch hat MediaWiki das mal automatisch umgedreht, inzwischen, glaube ich, passiert das gar nicht mehr--Bravomike 10:51, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Heißt? Verwenden wir die klassische Form weiter? Gruß --Terran2151 11:28, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ST-XI-Hinweis Könnte den mal bitte jemand korrigieren? Es muss heißen, "Bitte füge keine Informationen zu Star Trek XI in die Datenbank ein, bevor dies entsprechend unseren Spoilerrichtlinien gestattet ist!". Das "nicht" bildet eine doppelte Verneinung, die den Sinn im Moment ins Gegenteil umkehrt. Die drei Ausrufezeichen hinter "Achtung" wirken auch etwas unseriös. -- Jazzman - 84.59.195.158 20:06, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hey keine Angst übermorgen kommt dieser hinweis eh weg ;) --Klossi 22:06, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Datumsformat Warum ist denn das Datumsformat geändert worden? Ist doch Quatsch das englische Format zu nutzen! Gruß --Terran2151 17:26, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, da hat sich was in meinen Einstellungen geändert, keine Ahnung warum. Gruß --Terran2151 17:33, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Generelles zu den Episoden-Artiklen Mir ist aufgefallen, daß alle Episoden-Artikel in etwa so beginnen: „Die Crew der Enterprise bekommt es mit bösen Klingonen zu tun, die das Schiff entern wollen.“ Sollte man das nicht etwas an den Stil der Enzyklopädie anpassen und so beginnen, wie ich nachfolgende beschrieben? „'''The Klingon Punishment' ist die siebte Folge der vierten Staffel von der klassischen Star-Trek-Serie. In ihre bekommt es die Crew mit bösen ...“'' Ich fände das besser und vor allem übersichtlicher. Doominator Austauschprogramm für Ärzte Benutzen wie hierfür nun die englische Variante "Interspezies-Austauschprogramm für Ärzte" wie es bei uns hier beschrieben wird und in der MA/en, oder doch "Interstellares Austauschprogramm für Ärzte" wie es unter Phlox zu finden ist? Beispiele: in heißt es Interstellares Austauschprogramm für Ärzte, in wiederum; Interspezies-Austauschprogramm für Ärzte. Also meine Meinung dazu wäre das Original zu verwenden, also Interspezies-Austauschprogramm für Ärzte, denn die Bedeutung beider ist Grund verschieden; Interspezies lautet übersetzt "zwischen den Arten/Rassen" und Interstellar "zwischen den Sternen", also nicht ganz passend wie ich finde. Gruß --Terran2151 20:47, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :"Interspezies..." wird dann der Artikel und "Interstellares..." der Redirect. Wo ist das Problem?--Tobi72 08:39, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Sicher, das wäre ja auch mein Vorschlag, jedoch gibt es hier beide Varianten und ich will bloß Klarheit haben welcher der beiden nun genutzt wird. Gruß --Terran2151 08:53, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Zum Einen ist das nicht so wichtig, zum Anderen der, der die vom Gefühl her besser passt.--Tobi72 08:54, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Sehe ich auch so, „Interpsezies“ als Artikel, „Interstellar“ als Weiterleitung--Bravomike 10:25, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Darstellungsprobleme Bei mir treten seit kurzem Darstellungsprobleme in Form von weißem flackern in der rechten Bildhälfte auf (vermutlich Werbebanner die versuchen zu nerven, jedoch hab ich diese deaktiviert), aber nur wenn ich eine neue Seite aufrufe. Bin ich da der einzige oder gibt es da noch so`nen Pechvogel? Gruß --Terran2151 22:57, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Welchen Werbebanner benutzt du denn? -- 00:28, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also ich benutze MonoBook als Skin und habe die Zeige alle Werbebanner Einstellung extra nicht aktiviert und das schon fast seit meinen Anfängen hier. Das ist auch erst seit ein paar Tagen so, ich habe aber keine weiteren Einstellungen vorgenommen. Gruß --Terran2151 07:39, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Also ich benutzte auch Monobook und habe keine Probleme.--Bravomike 10:12, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Internetbrowser opera.com (Download 1 Minute) Koennt ihr die Deutsche MA so umstellen, dass sie mit dem Internetbrowser Opera arbeitet (geht alles deutlich einfacher besser schneller) 82.109.84.114 13:43, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :wo ist denn das Problem? funktioniert etwas nicht im opera?-- 13:45, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC)